The Oracle and The Archer
by Mikora
Summary: Seithai and Kitanna meet up and then (eventually..) search fer the Dark Triforce. Rated PG for use of words. (Atcha. Given up.)
1. Meeting

Note  
  
I DO NOT own The Legend of Zelda. The geniuses at Nintendo do.  
  
The only things I DO own are Seithai and Kitanna and all info and items  
  
belonged to them.  
  
Years after the great Hero of Time, Link, defeated Ganondorf when he rose up from the underworld, Hyrule and the lands around and in it were at peace. All was well and this age was dubbed 'The Age of Light'. Years and years, decades and decades passed. But then, a new darkness grew and began to overcome the light. Soon, the citizens of Hyrule found themselves terrorized by monsters and put into a state of darkness.  
  
But, with every darkness there is a light. Even if it is a small one. And this is where this story begins.  
  
One day, a young half-Gerudo named Seithai Oni-Saragi lay lazily in a tree in a forest near Hyrule Field. Suprisingly, it was a very sunny and bright day. But monsters still roamed the lands. Seithai's eyes drooped as he gnawed blisslessly on a blade of grass. As soon as his eyes closed, they were quickly snapped open again, thanks to a loud scream.  
  
"FWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed a girl. "SOMEONE GET ME OFF THIS HELL- DEMON!"  
  
Seithai sat up and blinked at the sight running around in the fields. A young girl, about Seithai's age with very long, blue hair and sky blue eyes. She was ontop of a mad half-bull-half-snake creature, hanging on for dear life. Her hands were tightly wrapped around the creature's horns and the bull-creature was running around and attempting to buck her off, which made the girl yank on its horns, making it even angrier.  
  
The young Gerudo shrugged. "Sure, why not..." he mumbled to himself as he drew his bow, loaded an arrow, aimed and then shot the arrow.  
  
BULLSeye! ((Haha, pun!)) The arrow hit the creature's head and went through. The half-bull creature tipped over like a domino, taking the girl with it. Moaning, the girl sat up and rubbed her head.  
  
Seithai grinned and jumped down from the tree. He immediately ran towards the girl with a rather charming smile on his face. Now, Seithai was a thief. And when he came across girls with valuable things in sight, Seithai flirted to get his way.  
  
"Aw, geeze... I was hoping for something more... more... heroic..." the girl muttered to herself as Seithai approached. The half-Gerudo stuck out a hand.  
  
"Hi there," he said with a fast wink. "Sorry about that." Seithai extended his arm to help her up.  
  
The girl looked up at him with her odd, sky blue eyes and took his hand. Seithai hauled her up and flashed her a smile.  
  
"Thanks... I guess," the girl said.  
  
"Ah, anything for a pretty face like your's," Seithai grinned. "So, what's your name?"  
  
The girl blinked. "Kitanna... and you?"  
  
Seithai took her hand and kissed it. "The name's Seithai, babe."  
  
Now, this just confused Kitanna. So, thinking of nothing else to do, she nodded slowly. "Riiight! Hey, do you have a place to stay?"  
  
Seithai shook his head. "Naaaay. I wander."  
  
Kitanna smiled and her face was bright with an idea. "Well, you can stay at my temple to repay you! How about it?"  
  
The theif smirked mischieviously. "I like it." He put an arm around her. "I like it a lot."  
  
So, Kitanna happily led Seithai to 'her temple' - a large, beautiful, marble place hidden away in a cave near a sparkling lake. As they both entered, Seithai grinned evilly. This would be an excellent place, he thought.  
  
The teenage girl gave her visitor a nice tour of the temple. Biiiig mistake, if you don't want to get robbed. When the tour was done, it was about 10:00. Lastly, Kitanna had shown Seithai his room, which was right next to her's. Kitanna smiled at the boy. "I hope you have a nice rest! Good night, I'll be next door if you need me!" she said cheerfully as she disappeared into her room.  
  
Seithai grinned sheepishly to himself. He pulled out his trusty 'stealing bag' and waited to hear snoring from Kitanna's room. When he did - or at least, was sure she was sleeping - he began to go on a stealing spree.  
  
He went everywhere - the armoury, weaponry, kitchen, hell - he even went to the library. (Which was filled with unread books). And his last stop was Kitanna's room. The theif slowly creaked open the door and snuck in stealthily. He took various jewellery, a few pillows and the things that had caught his eye the first time he laid eyes on Kitanna - a beautifully forged sword with a silver blade, ruby hilt and a gold symbol on the blade, and an orb that constantly changed colours. The half-Gerudo theif shoved those into his near-overloaded bag and creeped out of the temple itself.  
  
Seithai mounted a horse that he also decided to steal and rode back to the foretress. As he did so, he looked back at the cave the temple was hidden in, flashed a wink and a smirk and said, "So long, sucker!"  
  
The next morning, Kitanna awoke slowly. She glanced around the room sleepily, as if she had forgotten where she was. And, she sort of did forget where she was. The girl sat up in bed and got out of it. She sat there, staring at the wall blankly for about twenty minutes before realizing that her sword and her orb were nowhere in her sight. Now awake from the suprise, she ran out to see if Seithai was there. He wasn't. The girl frantically ran around the temple to see what else Seithai stole.  
  
She growled. "THE NERVE OF THAT RAT BASTARD! Oh, when I get my hands on him I swear I'll tear out his-"  
  
----------  
  
Kinnaru: KIT! Keep this at it's rating!  
  
Kitanna: Awww, WHY? I'm supposed to be mad!  
  
Kinnaru: I don't care.  
  
Kitanna: Fine. BUT I KNOW YOU WANNA WRITE IT!  
  
--------  
  
And so, Kitanna ran out of her temple and jumped onto her horse. She thought for a moment. "Let's see... Gerudos live in that for... for-thingy! So... I guess he'd go there!" she said aloud. She kicked the sides of her horse lightly and shouted out, "TO THE GERUDO FOR-THINGY!" Now, the horse was used to her stupidity, and it knew what she meant, so it trotted off in the direction of the Foretress.  
  
When she arrived, stopped a few yards outside of it. Kitanna dismounted her horse and sighed. "Alright... since I don't have my orb... I'm gonna have to use my powers that... aren't... ah, hell, forget it. I don't even know who I'm talking to," she murmured to herself. Kitanna heaved a heavy sigh and then suddenly disappeared.  
  
But, Kitanna was still there - just invisible. The invisible girl quickly snuck into the fortress - don't ask how, she just did - doing her best to dodge people and objects that would make a loud noise and blow her cover. She wandered the place, looking around for the boy who robbed her.  
  
After a few dozen minutes of hopeless searching, she was slowly beginning to regain visibility. Kitanna's eyes widened. Crap, she thought. I really gotta pick up the pace...  
  
Kitanna sped up her search. But as the minutes flew by, more of her was getting visible, one minute at a time. And before she knew it, Kitanna had to start dodging passing people and ducking into the shadows to keep herself from being seen.  
  
When an hour and a half passed in total, almost all of Kitanna was visible and she still hadn't found that bastard Seithai. Kitanna was getting desperate. But then Kitanna had come across a room that she hadn't looked in. It was a long shot - I mean, after looking around the foretress so many times, the odds were that Seithai wouldn't be in there - but it was worth a try. Kitanna held her breath and then looked in. Her eyes lit up. Boy, was she lucky.  
  
In the room was Seithai. He was sitting in a circle of boys his age, also Gerudos, who were goggling at Seithai's loot. Since, he wasn't that much of a great theif, that made it even more incredible. Seithai sat there, looking horribly smug.  
  
One of the boys held up a beautiful quiver. "Wow, you really hit the jackpot, Sei..."  
  
Seithai grinned.  
  
Another boy asked Seithai with admiration, "How in hell did you get all of this?"  
  
Seithai cleared his throat and explained. "Well, first I flattered and saved the girl - you know, with little kisses on the hand, compliments, that sort of crap - and then I snuck around the house when she was asleep and then stole all of this," he gloated slightly, tossing Kitanna's orb up and down carelessly.  
  
Kitanna gritted her teeth. Seithai certainly had a way with the ladies.  
  
One of the boys held up Kitanna's sword. "HOLY CRAP! This... this is stunning. You are lucky..."  
  
Seithai grinned and then began to gloat again. "Listen, little ameuteurs, here's a tip for all of yous. Try to rob someone who you're attracted to. First, flatter them. Then, aim for making them invite you to where the live. Finally, when you're left all alone or something ROB THE PLACE. And, if there isn't anything good there, at least you get a nice girl!"  
  
Now, either the rest of the boys were easily amused, or they were total idiots, or maybe both but they all started to crack up as if they had suddenly began to be tickled non-stop.  
  
This was the last straw. Kitanna stepped into a room with a huge THUMP. Now, she was visible, so the boys stopped laughing and stared at her. Seithai sweared loudly.  
  
Seithai regained his cool and stood up. "Why, hello... I'm sorry that I left. But my... my... my grandmother suddenly got sick and-"  
  
One of the boys - obviously one of the stupider ones - piped up, "But your grandmother is dead, Se-"  
  
Kitanna growled fiercely, hence shutting all of them up. "No use, SEITHAI. I heard the whole thing. Now..." Kitanna readied her fists. "LET'S GO!"  
  
The boys laughed. "Oh, Kitanna... I don't fight girls. They're too-" Seithai started.  
  
WHAM! Kitanna punched him right in the gut. One of the boys stood up and pointed a finger at the girl. "HEY! You can't do that! Especially when you're an intruder!" he shouted.  
  
Kitanna seemed to grow 5 times in size. She roared and steam seemed to come out of her ears, followed by a train-whistle noise in the background. This shut the boy up and made all of Seithai's friends cower into a corner. Kitanna, now regular size, turned to Seithai. She stuck out her tongue and then attempted a kick in the face.  
  
But Seithai, seeing no other choice, grabbed her foot and since he was taller, hung her. "Sorry, but you made me. Now... how shall I get rid of her...?"  
  
While Seithai was pondering away, Kitanna used her stomach muscles and hauled herself up so she was looking at her knees. She looked at Seithai and made a short distance judgement. The girl smirked and then gave the theif a giant bitch-slap straight across the face. Seithai went wailing backwards at the sudden blow and dropped poor Kitanna on her head. But Seithai also landed on his head.  
  
The two slowly recovered. When they did, Kitanna glared at Seithai. "Why in hell did you steal my stuff?" she asked. Seithai rolled his eyes and replied.  
  
"Oh, I dunno... maybe 'cause... I'M A THEIF!"  
  
"DON'T YOU USE THAT TONE WITH ME, YOUNG MAN!"  
  
"YOUNG MAN?! WHO IN HELL ARE YOU? MY MOTHER?"  
  
"OH, NOW YOU'RE SAYING I'M OLD?"  
  
"SURE, I'LL GO WITH THAT!"  
  
Soon, the two were nose-to-nose and growling like lions. But then, one of the braver cowards ((Heh... that's sort of an oxymoron)) in the corner stood up and walked over to them. He seperated the two.  
  
"Now, let's not be stupid, uncivilzed oafs. We can all settle this like civilized Gerudos and Hylians," he said calmly.  
  
"SHUT UP! WHO'RE YOU CALLING STUPID, UNCIVLIZED OAFS ANYWAY?!" Seithai and Kitanna shouted at the boy in unison, hence sending him cowering back into the corner.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Mwah! There's the first chapter! I hope it wasn't TOO bad... (But it  
  
probably was.) Well, R&R and tell me what you think! I've got candy for  
  
anyone who does! ^_^ 


	2. The Tasks from the Goddesses

Note  
  
like I said in my last Chapter, I DO NOT own The Legend of Zelda. Give  
  
Nintendo credit for that. I only own Seithai and Kitanna.  
  
I also don't own Seinfeld. Actually, I dunno who does. But whomever does,  
  
GOOD JOB!  
  
Once Seithai and Kitanna both controled their tempers, Seithai gave back Kitanna's things, at risk of being slapped once again. The two went outside of the foretress to speak, feeling that they had done enough things inside. Seithai sighed and apologized, "I'm sorry for stealing your stuff..."  
  
Kitanna shrugged. "I guess it's okay. As long as you gave it back, I'm alright."  
  
Just then, one of the boys from earlier merrily came out with a spiked necklace. He handed it to Kitanna with a smile. "Here you go," he said. "It's for Seithai." The boy whispered in her ear. "Get him to put it on, then you can control him with a single word. Well, not in every way though."  
  
Kitanna smiled. "Thank you!"  
  
The boy blushed. "Your welcome," he called over his shoulder as he skipped off. Seithai raised an eyebrow at the necklace. "What in hell is that?" he asked.  
  
Kitanna smirked evilly. "Ya wanna put it on?" she asked.  
  
With a questionable look and a shrug, Seithai took it and put it on. Kitanna smiled. "Dance," she said.  
  
"Wha-?" Seithai started. Suddenly, he began to dance. First, he did the chicken dance. Then he did the boogie. Then he did some disco dance that has no name. Then, finally, he did the tango with the air. Kitanna fell over laughing herself to death. "Stop!"  
  
Suddenly, Seithai stopped. After a sigh of relief, he yelled, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" And then without waiting for a reply he tried to take it off, but it would not fit over his head. Then he looked for the buckle. It was gone. He had no way to take it off.  
  
Kitanna giggled. "It's a necklace the guy gave me! Remind me to thank him!"  
  
"Oh, when I get my hands on him I swear I'll-"  
  
But before Seithai could finish, the sky darkened and a lightning bolt struck the two. And before they knew it, they were floating in a boarder between the Sacred Realm and Hyrule. Kitanna blinked in confusion. Seithai's eyes darted around and then he pulled Kitanna close to him. "Don't. Wander Kitanna. ... Kitanna?" The Gerudo looked around. The girl was 'swimming' around the place while that catchy swimming music played.  
  
Do do do do... DOO DOO, doo doo! Da da da da da, DA DA, da-  
  
Suddenly, the poor, old, catchy music got cut off and the three Goddesses appeared before them. Kitanna stopped and stared. She floated over to Seithai and clutched his arm out of fear.  
  
Then, the Goddesses all gave out their odd greetings.  
  
Nayru beamed at Kitanna. "Hello, my decendant! Lovely day out, isn't it?" she greeted.  
  
Farore waved, "How's it hangin'?"  
  
Din winked. "Yo, dudes!"  
  
Naryu cleared her throat. "Yes, well anyway, we have a task for the two of you."  
  
Seithai and Kitanna blinked and then said in unison, "Us?"  
  
Kitanna scratched her head with her free hand. "And I'm your decendant, O Great... God... dess Nayru?" she asked uncertainly.  
  
Din nodded. "Yep and yep."  
  
Farore added, "Positive and positive."  
  
Then, the two had their arms around each other's shoulder. They yelled happily together, "THAT'S THE HYRULEAN WAY!"  
  
Nayru sighed. "Not. Now."  
  
The Gerudo cocked his head. He had always thought the Goddesses were serious and great. But instead, they were pretty idiotic and supposedly insane.  
  
Nayru coughed. "Anyway, we have a task."  
  
Din also coughed. "Yeah. You two have to set out on a quest for the Dark Triforce."  
  
Farore nodded in agreement. "Yepper."  
  
"The Dark Triforce?" Kitanna questioned.  
  
Seithai rolled his eyes and muttered, "What a corny name."  
  
Din tilted her head and said in agreement, "Yeah, corny... but true."  
  
Farore then leaned in and whispered to Seithai, "I think it's a person called 'The Author' that's to blame for the name..."  
  
After her side-comment, Farore cleared her throat and then explained, "The Dark Triforce is the regular Triforce's darkside which is causing all of these monsters and such to appear."  
  
Din added, "Yeah! Obviously! And YOU two have to go destroy it, like we said."  
  
The Gerudo boy crossed his arms. "And why do we have to?"  
  
"One, it'll get worse and worse each day if you don't."  
  
"Two, Hyrule and all the lands surrounding it will perish."  
  
"And three, WE'RE THE GODDESSES!"  
  
Kitanna smiled. "Those are good reasons." But then her smile was quickly turned into a confused frown. "But why us? Couldn't you get someone else?"  
  
Nayru grinned. "Well, your ARE my decendant... so I figured I'd ask you first."  
  
"And Seithai here?'  
  
The three goddesses laughed and replied in unison, "He's your slave! He can do your every whim!"  
  
Seithai stuck out his tongue. "But what if I don't wanna go, eh?"  
  
Kitanna yanked on her friend's ear and said in it, "You will come with me. You will protect me; you will help me bring peace and cheese back to the land! You will do my every command! And most importantly... YOU WILL DANCE!"  
  
"Crap."  
  
"Alright, that's enough for now. If we have news, we'll do the lightning bolt thing again," Din declared finally with a clap of her hands.  
  
Nayru nodded. "Now, go!"  
  
Farore piped up and added, "Yeah! GO! Seinfeld's gonna be on soon!"  
  
Din and Nayru both nudged Farore in the ribs and sent the two friends back to where they were before.  
  
THE END!  
  
O-kay. That's my next chapter! 'Tis a (little?) shorter than the last but... oh well. ^_^; I hope you guys liked the weird personalities that I gave to the goddesses. If not, oh well 'cause I'm waaay too lazy to change it. ^^;;; I got really lazy on this one, sorry guys! I promish to work harder (but not much harder) on the next chapter! R&R, please! 


	3. Kitanna's Secret

Okay, let's get this straight: I don't own The Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does. I don't own Seinfeld, either. But, I DO own Seithai and Kitanna, so NYAH! XP  
  
Eh heh. Okay then, enjoy!  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Seithai landed with a loud 'thump' outside of the fortress. Kitanna landed ontop of him. Seithai pushed his friend off of him and rubbed his head. He moaned. "Was that a dream or something?"  
  
Kitanna shook her head. "Nope! 'Twasn't, my friend!"  
  
Seithai moaned once again. "Great! Now, I have to go on a quest for the stupid Dark Triforce... blah," he grumbled as he buried his head in his hands.  
  
The girl smacked his back. "Chin up! It'll be fun! As long as we have each other, we'll be totally fine," Kitanna assured him.  
  
Seithai lifted his head and blinked in confusion. Kitanna was actually saying things half- intelligent. "Right."  
  
Kitanna beamed. "Good. Now, let's go pack cheese and pictures of the Hero of Time! We have a loooooong road ahead of us!"  
  
(Kinnaru's note: Heh. As you can tell, either Kitanna or me has a real big issue with cheese. ^^;;)  
  
The Gerudo sighed. Or maybe not. And with that, the two went their separate ways to go pack their things for the journey that they were going to embark on.  
  
That evening, Seithai waited in the same place outside the fortress with a bag filled with what he needed slung over his shoulder. He sighed as he sat down, feeling that it would be a while until Kitanna showed. He watched the sun set as he fell into a deep trance of thought. Wow. I can't believe I have to do something important in my life for once... too bad I couldn't have picked a better person to do it with, he thought. I mean, Kitanna's a nice girl and all, but... she's just... dumb. Oh well. Maybe I'm underestimating her...  
  
The Gerudo boy closed his eyes and dropped the bag, since it was getting rather heavy. He sighed. The sudden sound of galloping horses aroused him and he opened his eyes. He went for his bow and loaded an arrow, but then lowered it when he saw that it was just his blue-haired friend.  
  
Kitanna shouted out a command. The horses - an ebony mare and a great, tall white stallion - stopped infront of Seithai. The white stallion, the one Kitanna was riding, collapsed. Seithai quickly stumbled over to Kitanna. He sighed again.  
  
The stallion was panting and shaking. Kitanna was lying on her side next to the stallion, looking exhausted.  
  
On her back was a HUGE backpack. No wonder. Seithai quickly pulled it off his friend. He almost collapsed himself. "Holy crap! What's in this thing?" he shouted as he quickly put it down and lifted Kitanna up and away from the horse.  
  
"Ummm... n-nothing?" she said uneasily.  
  
Seithai pryed it open. "Oh, Kitanna! You can't bring all of THESE! Just bring one!" he groaned. The backpack tipped over, sending various items to flow out of the bag and onto the ground. The majority of the items were...  
  
"Pictures of the Hero of Time. I take that you're obsessed with him, then, hm? Seithai said a little testily.  
  
Kitanna pouted. "Well, look at him! He's hot... And plus, maybe if we bring items concerning him, we'll have some luck with us," she protested.  
  
Seithai sighed. "Well, fine. But don't bring more than 3. Okay? Because that's just gonna weigh us down," he said just as testily as before.  
  
Kitanna nodded. "Alright. Can you keep them somewhere in the fortress, thought? she asked innocently.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Whatever then."  
  
After a half-hour of bringing a countless number of pictures into the foretress, the two finally set off. But before the horses could go 10 steps, Seithai stopped. "Wait... where are we supposed to go, exactly?"  
  
Kitanna blinked. "That's... a good... question."  
  
And, as if on cue, the thunderbolt struck the two friends and they were in the boarder once again. Which meant....  
  
"SWIMMING!" Kitanna shouted merrily as she began to do her little swim routine.  
  
Seithai growled and pulled Kitanna upright. As he did so, the three goddesses appeared.  
  
"Oopsie. Heh... I guess we forgot to tell you where to go," Din said, chuckling.  
  
"Well," Farore said in their defense, "it's not our fault. Seinfeld was on! And missing Seinfeld is a horrible, horrible-"  
  
"Anyway," Nayru cut in, shoving Farore aside, "you two have to travel to..."  
  
"...."  
  
"...."  
  
"....."  
  
"Farore, do the drumroll..."  
  
And so, Farore floated over to Seithai and drummed on his head.  
  
"Katzen, the City of Zoras!" the goddesses exclaimed.  
  
Farore stopped drumming and floated back to the other two goddesses.  
  
"COOL! I get to go see Zoras and swim and see Zoras!" Kitanna shreiked happily.  
  
Seithai rubbed his head. "Ow... well, where is Katzen, then? We aren't geography geniuses..." he murmured.  
  
"I'm not nearly a genius at all!" Kitanna giggled.  
  
Din smacked Seithai in the face with an old, faded yellow map. "That's why maps were invented, yo!"  
  
The poor, tortured Gerudo took the map and rubbed his face. "Yes... thank you," he growled through gritted teeth.  
  
"Once you two are in Katzen, go to someone named Garu and ask him about the Dark Triforce. Then, he'll give you further information," Nayru imformed in a slight, know-it-all attitude. Well, it wasn't her fault - she WAS the Goddess of Wisdom, the last time anyone checked.  
  
Kitanna nodded and Seithai merely grunted. With that, the Goddesses transported the two back onto the backs of the horses.  
  
Seithai unwraveled the map, which was rolled up, and studied it. "Hmn. from here, we should go east, then north. then past some lake... and then we should come to a small brick building... and then that should be the entrance to Katzen."  
  
"Lead the way, Sei! I don't know my directions so..." Kitanna said.  
  
Seithai rolled his eyes and gave command to the horse to go east. Kitanna and her horse trotted along after them.  
  
"Seithai?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you keep a secret?"  
  
"Yeah... I guess so."  
  
"Well, we've known each other for a while now..."  
  
Seithai looked at Kitanna as if she just said the sky was going to fall, and then rain glass. "Two and a half days, Kitanna. Two-and-a-half days. That's a reeeeeal long time," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, whatever. But I just thought that you should know... I'm an Oracle."  
  
"A what?" Seithai screeched.  
  
"And Oracle! Geeze, you should clean those ears. I'm the Oracle of Elements... and that orb you stole, that's what I use to help harness the powers of the Element Faries..." Kitanna mumbled to her Gerudo friend.  
  
"Haha, nice joke, Kit. You really had be fooled there," Seithai snorted.  
  
"I'm not joking! I can make that pond over there dry up and I can make the grass grow!" Kitanna defended.  
  
"Then let's see," Seithai said.  
  
Kitanna ordered the horses to stop, and they did. She narrowed her eyes at the nearby pond. After a few moments, the water slowly began to dry up. Then, she looked down at the grass. A minute passed and it had grown at least an inch. The girl ordered the horses to walk again, and they did. "SEE?" she sneered.  
  
Seithai looked down at the end of his horse's mane. "I see your point now... sorry I ever doubted you," he apologized.  
  
"Mmmn... it's okay."  
  
Night quickly arrived, causing the two to set camp. Kitanna made the fire while Seithai inspected the map. "Hmmm... we're only a little more than half way-"  
  
"To Katzen?" Kitanna cut in while placing the wood into a neat fashion. Excitment filled her voice and stuck out like a bent nail.  
  
"... No, to the lake," Seithai said without looking up from the map.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
After Kitanna made the fire, she took out pillows and blankets and set them down on a stone slab that was conveniently nearby and was much wider and longer than Kitanna. Seithai did the same, only his bed was next to the fire.  
  
"Good night, Sei..." Kitanna said as she lay down and went to sleep.  
  
"Good night..." Seithai replied softly. He stared at his friend. He had always heard of Oracles in stories and legends and such. But he had never thought they existed. But now, now he was actually friends with one. He wondered wether he should treat her like a god, or like scum or just another everyday person. The problem was, she wasn't any of those things.  
  
He shrugged and rested his head on his pillow and covered himself with the blanket. He figured he would just sleep on it and think about it tomorrow.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Whew! That's all for this chapter. Was it good enough? I hope so. Well, R&R and tell me what you think! ^_^ And look out for the next chapter, too! 


	4. Girls Are So Testy

NOTE: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. But I do own Seithai and Kitanna.  
  
Note: And don't mind a little 'comment' that Seithai makes...  
  
Seithai: What? She so acted like it was!  
  
-smacks Seithai- Heh heh heh...  
  
Seithai: x__x  
  
Okay, enjoy! ^^  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Seithai's eyes slowly opened. His eyes widened and he screamed when he saw the face of his friend standing over him.  
  
"Gooooood morning! Are you all ready to go save Hyrule?" she asked him happily. "Because I sure am!" She gave off an insane giggle and stood up straight. The Gerudo groaned and sat up, stretching slowly. He sat there for a moment or two as his eyes adjusted to the bright morning light. He rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Let me get up first, Kit..." he replied groggily. "What's the rush, anyway? Its not like Hyrule is having it's Doomsday at this very second..."  
  
Kitanna grabbed her bag. "Well excuse me if I want to prevent that!" she hissed at him. She shoved her things into her bag and slung it around her shoulder. Seithai rubbed his face and packed his things as well.  
  
"Geeze, sorry," Seithai apologized in a mumble. Then, he added under his breath, "You don't have to be a bitch about it though... hm. Maybe Aunt Flow is visiting her..."  
  
Kitanna must have had super hearing. She was standing a metre or so away from him and she could hear his little comment. "Why you... GO TAKE A SWIM!" she shouted angrily at him as she pointed to a nearby river. Seithai, who had no choice, ran towards the body of water and dived in.  
  
"Hmph. Serves him right. Aunt Flow – huh! The old pain in the ass died years ago!"  
  
She mounted her horse and galloped off. Steam could almost be seen coming out of her ears. The Gerudo's head popped out of the water and made its way towards land. He shook himself off a bit before watching her ride off in the distance. He could hear her cursing and ranting. "Does she even know where she's going?" Seithai asked himself before answering, "... Who am I kidding? She probably doesn't even know what season it is..." He shook his head, put on his bag, mounted his own horse and rode after her.  
  
As he went, he thought. Geeze, that girl can be so tesy sometimes! She has an anger problem of some sort, I bet. That's not too healthy... Seithai heaved a sigh. "I guess I'd better apologize before this gets worse..." He twitched at the thought.  
  
Sooner or later, his horse was next to her's. "Kit?" Seithai said quietly, looking at her from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Hmph!" was her reply. She didn't even look at him.  
  
Seithai swore under his breath. "Kit, I'm sorry for... er, calling you a bitch, was it?"  
  
"Damn straight you are!" she snapped at him, still not bothering to make eye contact.  
  
"Er, right, right. Anyway, do you... do you... forgive me?" Seithai cringed. This was the worst part. A stabbing feeling grew in his stomach. He never really apologized to people much in his life. He only did it when he was forced to, paid to or desprately had to.  
  
"Aw, hell no."  
  
Seithai gaped. "WHAT? Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't, okay?" Her reply was calm, and yet an icy touch stuck out of it. When he finished her reply, she shot him and evil glare. Well, at least she was looking at him now, right? Just then the two came to a dirty- looking lake.  
  
"This must be the lake..." Seithai took out the map and inspected it. "We should look for a brick building of some sort... Do you see anything Kit?" He waited for a reply, but when there was none, he looked up. "Er, Kit?" He found out shortly that his friend was riding off towards a small brick hut in the distance. He hissed as he gave his horse the signal to follow. Soon, the boy's horse stopped next to her's.  
  
"Do you have anything that you can swim in?" Kitanna asked in a stale voice.  
  
"No..."  
  
She took off her bag and took out a Zora Tunic and a Mermaid Suit. Kitanna tossed the tunic to him. She shuddered. "I don't wanna see you in the Mermaid Suit," she muttered.  
  
The two dismounted and went their separate ways to change. Then they met back at the hut and opened the door. It was odd. There was no floor, only a large pool of water. Kitanna shrugged and silently dived in, whilst her friend hesitated. He opened his mouth to ask her about it, but when she was gone, he saw no other option but to dive in after her.  
  
Seithai found himself in an underwater tunnel. The water was clean and clear, unlike the water in the lake. The walls looked as if they were made from a glittering blue type of coral. It was completely empty other than the two. Within minutes they came to a huge underwater cavern filled with Zoras, houses, tunnels, undersea wildlife and a large castle. On a sign in green capitals it read:  
  
'Welcome to Katzen!'  
  
Kitanna's eyes lit up and it could be told that her mood instantly changed. "Oh wow! It's so pretty!"  
  
"Yes, yes it is," Seithai replied flatly. "But I think we should look for that Zora before we go take a tour." He grabbed his friend's wrist; just to have it pulled sharply away. She snarled and hissed furiously. "I say that we take a short tour of the place!"  
  
"I thought you wanted to prevent Hyrule from having its Doomsday!"  
  
"I do, but I want to explore for a short while first!"  
  
"Well, I want to go fine that Zora."  
  
Just then the unspeakable happened. Kitanna thought. "Fine then. You go look for the Zora, and I'll explore. Deal?"  
  
Seithai thought for a moment, then nodded. "Deal."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay... this rewritten chapter was better than the original, I think. Although it still was pretty damn short....  
  
Retsu: ... I hate to say it, but WAS a bit better...  
  
Well, we're not the judges! It's the reveiwer's! ^^ Anyway, chapter 5 will be up shortly! 


End file.
